Happy Cuddle's Day
by Skylark93
Summary: Haru Miura never knew that her boyfriend would be so jealous of her favorite actor. One-Shot. 1886, mentions of 2795. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I did though, because it is my all time favorite anime/manga, ever in existence.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: OCs (mentions/brief appearances only), OOC, 1889, Hibari x Haru, Mentions of 2795, Age changes (~5 years after), For Teens and mature readers only  
><strong>Note<strong>: Its kinda a lengthy one-shot with a few flashbacks here and there. Please bear with it. I apologize in advance if the characters are very ooc, but it is hard to keep them in character during the story. The words in _italics_ are the flashbacks  
><strong>Total word count <strong>(excluding authoress note): 2,856  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Haru Miura never knew that her boyfriend would be so jealous of her favorite actor.

* * *

><p><span>Happy Cuddles Day~!<span>

[[One Shot]]

* * *

><p>"Mou, Kyoya-kun, you're being jealous for no reason" Haru pouted, her cheeks puffed up adorably as she did so. But the stoic dark haired male was not swayed and his foul mood remained as he continued to glare at the screen of the TV in their living room.<p>

"I do not recall ever stating that I am jealous of this actor." Hibari replied, removing his arms from around her waist to fold them over his chest. "I just question what is so appealing about that man."

Haru rolled her eyes at his response and nudged him lightly with her elbow, as if trying to scold him for his somewhat rare, childish behavior. "You have to admit he is an amazing actor, being able to adapt to the characters he has to play and what not. He fits all the roles that he gets, don't you think so?"

"I am not a fan of him, I would not know." Hibari replied, earning another soft jab to his ribs from his lover's elbow. He grunted quietly in displeasure before opening his mouth to speak once more, "He has no personality of his own, if he is taking on so many personalities–"

"Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"–It is hard to differentiate his own personality, _if _he has one, from his characters that he plays. During the interviews that you watch in the morning, forcing me – by extension – to watch them as well, it is clear that he adapts a personality that he believes everyone will be captivated by. You are an example, drawn to him due to his 'charm'." Hibari completely ignored the brunette to continue his train of thoughts before she had cut him off earlier.

"All I said was that he is a great actor and that he is kinda cute, its not like I said I was dumping you for him and that I'd chase him to the ends of the earth just so that he'd notice me." Haru sighed, casting an annoyed glance at her dark haired lover. The Cloud Guardian didn't seem to be affected by the look she gave him and looked at the photo that was situated on the side table nearest to the couch. The brunette followed his gaze and inwardly giggled at the memory.

It was their first picture together, shortly after they had been going out for a half a month. He had been reluctant to take the photo and she had looked rather sad and disappointed, and the skylark soon found out he didn't like when she didn't have a beaming expression on her face. An expression of sadness really didn't suit her. Eventually, he caved and she surprised him by giving him a peck on the cheek at the last second. That was the moment that was forever preserved in the framed photo they were both looking at.

"So you say, but you did do that to me three years ago." The Skylark replied. He recalled how the pretty little brunette, who was currently tucked comfortably into his side, had followed him around relentlessly and tried to get his attention.

* * *

><p><em>Haru stared long and hard at the expressionless man in front of her. She had basically poured her heart and soul into her confession for the stoic male before her and he hadn't even given her a proper response of either accepting or rejecting it. He just stood there with an unreadable look in his eyes and continued to look at her with what looked like an annoyed aura emitting from his very being. <em>

"_You can at least say something, Hibari-san."_

"_There is nothing much to say, Miura-san, except for the fact that I do not feel the same for you as you do for me." Hibari finally replied, "I refuse to be anyones replacement. Good day." He turned to leave, not even bothering to look behind him to see if she was still going to trail after him._

"_H-Hibari-san isn't a replacement for Tsuna-san!" Haru called out, "Haru...Haru really does like Hibari-san! Haru...Haru will prove herself!"_

* * *

><p>At first, he believed she liked him because the Vongola herbivore had started to date the younger sister of Sasagawa. It was about three weeks after that he had found out through his long time friend, Tetsuya Kusakabe, that Haru had been the one to get them together. Then, and only then, did he truly believe that the preppy woman is over her crush on the Vongola Boss. However, he questioned why on earth would she have liked him if they were the complete opposite of each other.<p>

Many say that opposites attract, but they were too...opposite. With the exception of both of them being fond of adorable, small mammals and young children, they had nothing else in common.

* * *

><p><em>All the Cloud Guardian wanted to do was get a little bit of sleep during school, was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was because somehow, Haru had managed to find him despite there being a possibility of being on a roof of a different school building.<em>

"_Ne, Hibari-san, what are your hobbies? Aside from starting fights and sleeping on the roof when you should be in class." She asked one day, seating herself beside him. She glanced down at the skylark, who laid on his back and basking in the sunlight. The gentle breeze messed up his hair slightly and she reached down to brush them back into place, using a feather light touch to not disturb him. She believed he was asleep, he wanted her to take a hint and leave, so he remained silent and didn't move a muscle. Alas, she was a dense person and continued to talk._

"_..."_

"_You don't talk much, do you?" She continued, "Everyone thinks your pretty scary, you know? They're scared to talk to you and everything. They say that you have this pissed off porcupine aura about you...but I don't see it, is that strange?"_

"_..."_

_'Yes. Yes, it is strange, because you are not what one would consider normal.' The Cloud Guardian thought as he listened to her. _

"_Still, I want to try and understand you better. Hehe, now I just sound silly...or crazy, talking from the bottom of my heart to a sleeping person. Maa, I guess I'll be on my way then–"_

_'Bottom of your heart, you say...'_

_She stood to leave before he had unexpectedly caught the sleeve of her blazer, causing the brunette to let slip a soft startled gasp. _

"_You really don't know how to keep you mouth closed, do you, Miura?"_

_The shock written on her face spoke volumes and a sharp slap sound had filled the awkward silent air. It took him a second to realize that she had slapped him out of instinct -or was it fear?- and he had done nothing to stop her hand from making contact with his face. The stinging sensation was proof enough that he was fully awake and that he had not just dreamt that he was slapped. Well, it wasn't like he was expecting her to do that, after all. Now, she was bowing profusely and shooting off apologies at the speed of light._

_All he heard were the words "sorry", "instinct", and "zombie". He heard her say before, when she was still talking to him, that he was 'sleeping'. Apparently, according to the brunette, it was possible for someone to turn into a zombie in such a short period of time without getting bitten._

_Yes, she was a strange girl. One with a surprisingly strong slap._

* * *

><p>Just when he was starting to get used to her and her...unique quirks, there was an incident...or a little bit of a road block. The Skylark knew what the clumsy female didn't. Unbeknownst to her, she had her own mini fan club that was growing in size each time. He only found out after feeling those glares and envious looks casted in his direction each time when Haru had been with him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hibari never felt so annoyed in his life as he stared at the scene before him. The annoying brunette, who used to cling to the Vongola herbivore, was being serenaded by an underclassmen. And right in front of him no less. Sure, they didn't see him from where they were standing, as he was on laying the grass across the courtyard of school, but he could clearly see the bright red blush on the face of the woman and the male was sheepishly scratching his arm in a nervous manner. He could see how their bodies shook with laughter and the light atmosphere that surrounded the both of them, other couples that passed by looked at them with soft expressions and whispered about how a new couple on campus was soon to be born.<em>

_For some reason, their hushed tones began to irritate him some and this killer aura had started to roll off of his being in large waves. It caused all the nearby, official couples to flee for their lives. He then turned his attention back to Haru and the unfamiliar male, both who were still in conversation with one another. It felt rather...odd. _

_Never had the Skylark thought that just seeing her with someone else would bother him so much, especially after she spent so much time trying to get him to notice her. When he got out of class, she would be outside. When it was time for lunch, she'd give him a bento before going with her friends. When it was time to go home and he'd have to stay a bit longer, she'd wait for him (by extension, he'd walk her home due to the time of night – "because it's dangerous" was always his excuse). When they had a joint gym class together, she proved herself to be more athletic and flexible than he had originally thought. She was also in his mathematics class, despite the level gap, and revealed that she was much smarter than people gave credit for. Seeing her everywhere was annoying but, at the same time, somewhat refreshing. It wasn't like she clung to his side 24/7, she did give him space from time to time. It was his 'break' from her at the moment and that was when one of her little fanboys had pounced on the opportunity to confess._

_Not being able to stand to watch any longer, the dark haired male had made a move to walk away, the scene leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. However, before he could even take one step out of the courtyard, he felt a slight tug at the sleeve of his uniform blazer. It shocked him to see warm chocolate brown eyes staring up at him._

"_Mou, I was looking for you everywhere, Hibari-san! Now look, the lunch I made you has gotten cold." Haru pouted, looking at him with puffed up cheeks and slightly narrowed eyes. It was clear that she was trying to act annoyed and scary, but to the Cloud Guardian, she looked somewhat like a chipmunk with its cheeks stored with food. She was...cute. _

_He glanced at the direction from which she came, and noticed that the male she was just speaking to staring at them with a saddened expression on his face. The flowers he had given to the brunette was returned to him, in perfect condition. Hibari then looked down at the brunette, and inwardly sighed before speaking, "Very well, Miura-san, you have my attention."_

* * *

><p>He was jerked out of those memories when he felt his lover shift by his side.<p>

"Oh come on now, Kyoya, how long have we been together now? Almost three years, right?" Haru asked lovingly as she reached up to cup his face in her hands. Her chocolate brown eyes easily reflected the tender emotions she was putting out for him to see. A sweet smile graced her face as she slowly stroked his face with a feather light touch. She leaned up against him to whisper into his ear, "I've been nothing but serious about our relationship and our possible future together. So please don't be jealous over something like this."

And to finish her confession to the man who held her heart in his hands, she pecked him shyly on the lips before moving away, cherry red color quickly staining her cheeks. No matter how many times they had kissed in their relationship, she'd always end up blushing.

Hibari looked down at the female, and her small hands moved from his face to tightly fist the sleeves of his t-shirt. Haru is a very easy person to read, and the Cloud guardian is glad that she is because he isn't exactly the best 'person reader' to detect if their was something amiss and nor did he have the patience to try and 'figure out' someone. With Haru, he could tell that she genuinely meant her words that she said. He gestured for her to stand for a moment before he fully laid down on the couch. After he settled, he reached a hand out and pulled her gently to lay by his side. Hibari, in one of his rare kind moments, brushed the stray strands of brown hair away from his girlfriend's face and tucked them behind her ear.

He bent down to capture her lips in another kiss, one that was much more slower and passionate than the quick peck on the mouth she had given him merely seconds ago. Haru squeaked a little when she felt something wet and warm touch her bottom lip before allowing her lover to gain full access to her mouth. By the time they pulled away from each other, they were both breathless.

"You...taste like chocolate." Kyoya drawled, looking at her through slightly narrowed, lustful eyes that were solely focused on her partly open, somewhat swollen lips. Her gaze shifted away from him, a bright red blush adorning her cherubic face once more. He lifted a hand to her chin to turn her attention back to him and, though he would never admit it, warmth filled his very being at her loving expression. Normally, people would either look at him with fear or awe or a mix of both. Never had anyone ever looked at him so...different.

"Kyoya? Are you ok-" She asked, noting how his concentration had yet to leave her mouth. Haru never got to finish her question to the Skylark after he claimed her lips a sudden movement, something she didn't anticipate soon enough, and a tiny 'eep' weakly escaped her throat. Though, the brunette quickly relaxed and her hands splayed on his chest as she happily returned his feverish kisses that threatened to overload her senses.

Haru will probably be the only one to ever know that Hibari Kyoya has one hell of a sweet tooth.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Well, that's pretty much it. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written.<p>

Thank you for taking the time to read the story, and I hope you enjoyed it if you liked the crack-pairing. In all honesty, this (1886/Hibari x Haru) is my all time favorite couple although there is barely interactions between them in the canon-verse. I apologize again for butchering their canon-verse characters/personality but it wouldn't have worked otherwise.

I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flames, its been a while since I last wrote a story on the website due to writer's block. To my readers, I apologize for not updating my stories at the moment. Right now, I am currently re-writing_ Constellation:Vega_ and _With These Wings, I Fly_ as I am not as satisfied as my writer's block clears away, I ask you to please be patient because right now I am in my final semester of my second year in college and I have requirements that I need to get done.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

><p>[[Short Epilogue~!]]<p>

~The Next Day~  
>...<p>

.

.

.

The Cloud Guardian had woken up first, like always, and the small female he had been holding protectively in his arms was still in a deep slumber. She was very tired from their...late night/early morning activities, so it didn't prove to be a problem when he had moved to go to the kitchen and make a late breakfast.

It had taken a good half hour before his girlfriend had woken up without him by her side.

Hibari closed his eyes as he heard the rather high pitched squeal that came from their living room. And it was followed shortly by a loud thud sound and the male could only guess that from all the shock and excitement, his lover had fallen onto the floor. He let a small smile slip onto his face, it was the exact reaction that he had wanted from her (except the falling part, knowing how clumsy she can be, Hibari hoped that she didn't hurt herself badly). He listened as he heard her footsteps heading in his direction. Just as she stepped foot into their kitchen, he took a sip of coffee from him mug and watched her with

"Kyo-Kyoya! I-Is this what I think it is?" Haru asked, looking the golden band that was around her finger, the gemstone gleaming beautifully when the sunlight from the kitchen window seeped through the blinds. Her chocolate brown orbs were mesmerized by the beauty of the ring. It was a simple design and the size of the stone was nothing to gawk at but nonetheless still impressive. She didn't like anything that screamed gaudy or flaunted wealth, so to her, the ring her lover had chosen was absolutely perfect.

The answer to her question flashed in his eyes.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She squealed happily, running across the room to pounce on the dark haired male, who had easily caught her in his arms in a secure embrace. She nuzzled his cheek lovingly, and in return, he did the same (contrary to what many believed, he reveals his soft side – only to his lover – that is). Before he could even verbally ask the question, to make sure she had understood completely, he had found himself being drawn into a very sweet kiss.

The food that was on the table was soon forgotten.


End file.
